<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>À tes pieds je serai by pachipachihachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022507">À tes pieds je serai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachipachihachi/pseuds/pachipachihachi'>pachipachihachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Ootori Family, this is kind of morbid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachipachihachi/pseuds/pachipachihachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru likes to chat with Yuichi’s wife. She beams and through a giggle remarks about how troublesome the Ootori boys are. Kaoru smiles too, maybe out of pity; he wonders how much she is neglected and thinks he is better off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>À tes pieds je serai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title means “At your feet I will be” in french.<br/>there shouldn’t be any spoilers in here because i’m not sure how canon compliant it is..? it is a future fic after all but yeah i think it’s fine to read if you haven’t finished the anime or manga it’s just about how the ootori family is in my own head</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes during the holidays Kyoya will return, with gifts for his now husband and for the host club and for anyone else who hasn’t done him wrong.</p><p>Kaoru will visit his in-laws, Yuichi will bring his wife and Fuyumi will bring social adeptness and the rest can instill fear. He doesn’t dread these events as much as he used to. He still hopes Akito will stay in another room, but he never does.</p><p>Kaoru likes to chat with Yuichi’s wife. She beams and through a giggle remarks about how troublesome the Ootori boys are. Kaoru smiles too, maybe out of pity; he wonders how much she is neglected and thinks he is better off. Kyoya doesn’t have to provide an heir. Honestly, not much is expected of Kyoya anymore. He still works like his life is on the line and his calls to his lover while he’s away on business trips do not hold much meaning anymore. Kaoru still thinks he is better off.</p><p>Sometimes when she is alone with him (which doesn’t happen very often), they will sit elegantly on loveseats across from each other, and her posture will be so perfect and her legs will be crossed, and Kaoru’s will be too, but he’s in another world, he does not care to present as a paragon.</p><p>And she will look at him for a few seconds, sympathy in her eyes. And she will notice how he’s staring straight up at the mantle, at a beautiful portrait of Kyoya’s late mother. </p><p>She died only a couple years ago, following the new year, two months after Kyoya had turned 20. It was presented to the media as though she had succumbed to an illness but the new Mrs. Ootori and her ginger prospective were insiders, and as such knew that it was a suicide.</p><p>“Do you think we will end up like her?” She will say finally, softly, as if she doesn’t really want to say it.</p><p>“Isn’t that sort of a messed up thing to ask?” Kaoru retorts, but he smiles, and before she can answer, he adds, “Yes, I think eventually we will. But unlike with her, I think they will miss us.” And after another pause, “Do you think it’s sad?”</p><p>“No,” She answers quickly, “I find it comforting.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>And that’s all they are allowed to speak, because then Fuyumi walks back in with her kids and their cousins, and they’re asking to play board games, and Kaoru’s for sure gonna beat them at Candy Land.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>